A Midsummer's Night Dream
by books4evah
Summary: Love and reason keep little company nowadays. Bottom, Act 2, A Midsummer's Night Dream. How right he is, and the Harry Potter cast is here to prove it. Good Lord. What fools these mortals be!
1. Act I

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Shakespeare.

AN: Yes, this is the sequel to Love's Labor's Lost. It should be better, considering I know this play much better (Hey! Reading it in school, and playing Helena in a production didn't lead to nothing!). Remember, it's AU!

**A Midsummer Night's Dream- Act I**

Bill Weasley was the Duke of Kent. His parents had passed away, leaving him the title. He was the oldest of their seven children. His younger brother, Charles, or Charlie, was an English Ambassador to Romania, and spent most of his time over there. After that, there was Percy. Percy loved the rules, and therefore was one of Bill's advisors. Then there were the twins. Fred and George. They were a pain, but quite lovable, still. They worked in a small shop that was very popular with the young folk. Leave it to Fred and George to understand the utterly confusing. The next was Ron (or Ronald). Ron was a very good person. He was still in the care of Bill, as he had not grown of age yet. Ron was also very protective of their little sister, Ginny. Ginny, or Ginerva, was hotheaded, and powerful, but very sweet.

All in all, the four youngest Weasleys were all individually more confusing then the rest combined. But, Bill adored his family.

Even though he loved his family more than anything, they were the last things on his mind. He was soon to get married to his fiancée, Fleur Delacour. Bill had met her, on a trip to France. They had fallen in love, and Fleur came back with Bill, to live with him.

They were currently in the gardens, silent, but enjoying the time spent together. Luna Lovegood, his assistant was quietly following at a distance.

Fleur sighed, and Bill decided to break the silence. "Fleur, we shall soon be married, in four days. Only four days, but they will go on forever, as it seems."

Fleur smiled, and made her way over to him. She placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Don't worry. With us together, the days will pass quickly."

Bill smiled back at her. He looked back, and called to Luna. "Luna! Go and stir up the youths! We shall wed with an air of happiness around!"

Luna nodded, and headed off. As soon as she left, Bill leaned in to kiss Fleur, but was interrupted by loud footsteps.

Bill turned his head. There were four people. Three men, and a woman. One man and the woman had red hair. Bill sighed as he recognized his younger siblings. The other men both had dark hair. One had smooth, and sleek brown hair, and the other with messy black hair.

"Yes, Ron?" Bill sighed, knowing that Ron had to be the reason for the commotion.

"Ah, Bill. I come with some problems with Ginny."

"What is it this time?" Bill asked. He knew that Ron cared about Ginny, but sometimes he could be a little over the top.

"You know how before Mum and Dad died, they arranged a marriage between Ginny and Michael Corner?" Ron asked, waving his hand over at the brown haired boy.

"Yes." Bill hadn't been one to force marriage on Ginny, but his parents had wanted it. They wanted Ginny to be with a suitable man, and arranged the marriage. Bill could have very well broken it if Michael agreed.

"Well, Ginny has been flirting with Harry again."

"Ah." Bill knew very well how Michael really wanted to court Cho Chang, but couldn't, because she was obsessively smitten with Harry. Bill had wondered why Michael didn't break off the engagement, and this must have been his way to get back at Harry.

"Well, are you going to do anything about it? Ginny was promised to Michael! By Mum and Dad; we can't very well go breaking hat promise!"

Bill thought. He knew that Ginny wanted nothing more than true love. He felt sorry that he could get it easily, but she couldn't.

"Ginny, what do you think? Michael is a worthy gentleman."

"So is Harry," was her simple reply. Harry's face seemed to light up at her defense of him.

"But, Ron, and apparently our parents think otherwise."

"I say that they should see the world through my eyes."

"Ginny, you are bound by law to marry Michael."

"Bill, what would happen to me, if I refused to marry him?"

"Either to die, or to forever give up the company of men."

Here, Harry's face was drained of all its color. Bill pitied the poor man. He knew that Ginny and Harry were truly in love. But, that was something neither the law, or Ron, would permit.

"I shall die," Ginny stated. "I could never wed the likes of him," she jabbed her finger at Michael, "and the loneliness of being a nun would be simply unbearable."

Bill sighed. "Ginny, take time to think. By the next moon- my wedding day- have your decision ready."

Michael stepped in here, "Ginny, sweet Ginny, you know you love me."

Both Bill and Fleur shuddered at the thought that this is what Ginny could quite possibly be married to.

Harry cut in, "You have Ron's love, let me have hers."

"Hey! I'm straight!" Ron cried.

Bill shook his head. "Ron, it means that you prefer Michael to Harry."

Harry interrupted, "But, my lord, I am as much a gentleman as he! I have just as good, if not better heritage, I am well possessed, and even more than that, Ginny loves me. Then why should it not be me to marry her?"

"Only because that's who our parents chose."

Ginny's face contorted at the statement. "RON!" she yelled. "Why can't you let me be with the one person I really love?"

Ron scoffed, and Ginny's faced turned even redder. "Just because you don't have a true love, doesn't mean I can't! Bill has Fleur! Percy has Penelope! I have Harry! Can't you get that into your think skull?"

Ron looked abashed, but Ginny kept on going, "You'll understand that when you're in love!"

Ginny sunk down onto her knees, and buried her face in her hands.

Bill felt horrible for making this happen to his beloved sister. "Come Ron, Michael, I must talk to you."

Bill left muttering with Fleur about how unfair the king's laws were. Ron and Michael followed behind. Ron shook his head ashamedly at Ginny, and glared at Ginny. Michael offered his best impression of a lovesick swain to Ginny, and left, _accidentally_ bumping into Harry on the way.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Ginny started sobbing into her hands.

Harry rushed to comfort her, and wrapped his arm around her. "The course of true love never did run smooth.

"And if true love has ever once been ruined, it was our love," Ginny added.

"I know."

"I think I'll choose death," Ginny remarked, shocking Harry. "I don't want to live in a world where I cannot have you. If only there was a fourth option."

Harry smiled, and the smile grew as he realized something. "Ginny, there is a fourth option."

Ginny perked up, "What?"

"I have a godfather, I am all he has left. He has a large sum of money that I will inherit when he passes away. He will not mind if we run away to him."

Ginny face light up, with a large grin.

"Meet me tonight, at eight. Outside of the palace gates. Then we will flee, for the sake of our love."

Ginny kissed him, and it was a sweet moment, until a girl with bushy light brown hair walked in.

Harry and Ginny broke apart.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed, and made her way over to hug her friend.

"How are you, fair Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Fair, call you me fair? That is a lie. Ask anyone else, and I am just poor, simplistic, brainy Hermione. Especially to Ron." Hermione shuddered.

"Don't worry, he will fall for you. I think he likes you."

"But he will never turn to romance with you around. He'd be too busy making sure you aren't flirting with Harry."

"Not for long. Harry and I are going to flee from this place."

"But, why?"

"To be able to freely love, with no strings attached."

"We are leaving tonight."

Hermione, smiled, and said, "That's sweet."

Hermione hugged her friends, bid them goodbye, and they left, smiling at each other. Hermione sat down on a nearby bench, and sighed. "

"I'll never find a love like theirs. Face it. Either they don't know I exist, or they think I'm not right for them to marry. Like Ron. Ugh. I'd never marry him."

So, there sat Hermione, wallowing in her self-pity, while in the town square, under a tree, another group was meeting.

The group was made up of several men; Oliver Wood, Fred and George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Lee Jordan.

Oliver Wood took charge, and asked, "Is everyone here?"

The rest nodded, and Fred and George beamed. "We dragged Percy here," Fred explained.

"Literally," George added.

Percy just said, "I hate you all."

George nodded solemnly. Fred explained further, "He was in bed with dear old Penelope when we took him.

Lee sniggered. Percy glared at him, and muttered, "I still hate you all."

"Wow, what a relief," George mocked, wiping pretend sweat off his brow.

"Let's get on with it!" Oliver said. "We are here to perform a play before the duke, as to win the reward of 2,000 pounds."

There was a plethora of nods in agreement to this statement. All except for Percy, who muttered, "I hate my life."

George heard this and snickered, "Don't go emo on us."

Fred laughed. "Yeah, we don't want you to commit suicide."

"More like homicide," Percy muttered.

"Right," Oliver remarked. "Well, anyways, we are to perform the most lamentable comedy and most cruel death of Pyramus and Thisby."

"Ooh! Who am I?" Fred asked eagerly.

Oliver ignored him. "I will call you name, and tell you your part. Fred Weasley, you are to play Pyramus."

"Who is Pyramus, a lover? Or a tyrant?"

"A lover, who kills himself for love."

"That will call for some tears in the performance of it. I shall move storms! I will-"

"We really don't care," Oliver said, clearly bored. "Lee Jordan."

"Here, Oliver."

"You shall play Thisby."

"Who is Thisby?" Lee asked, excitedly. "A wandering knight?"

"The lady Pyramus must love."

Lee's face dropped. "No! Please, let me not play a woman! I have a beard!"

The others looked at him strangely; Lee's face was as smooth (and hairless) as a baby's bottom.

"Coming!" Lee amended, sheepishly.

"It's no problem. You will play it in mask."

Lee went to sit down on the ground, grumping.

Fred jumped up happily. "Ooh! Let me play Thisby! I'll speak in a monstrous little voice."

Lee looked up, excited, that he might not have to play the dreaded part.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "No. You will Pyramus, and Lee will play Thisby."

Lee returned his gaze back to ground, muttering madly.

"Anyways, Percy Weasley."

"Here, against my will!" Percy muttered, glaring at the twins.

"Against your will or not, you will play Thisby's mother. George Weasley."

"Here."

"You will be Pyramus' father. I myself will play Thisby's father. Neville Longbottom will be the lion, and here is a play well set-off, I hope."

Neville looked worried, he motioned Oliver forward, to speak with him separately.

"Have you written the lion's part. If you have, please give it to me, for I am a slow study."

The others had unashamedly leaned in to hear, and were now sniggering, even Percy!

Oliver sighed at the others actions, and reassured Neville. "You may improvise the part; it is nothing but roaring."

Fred leaned in and said, "Let me play the lion, too! I shall roar, so terribly that the duke, my brother, will call for me to roar again and again and again!"

Oliver sighed. Fred was a lost case. "No, you shall to it too terribly, and scare the ladies. Therefore, you shall stick with the part of Pyramus, and Longbottom shall keep the lions' part."

"Aw man!"

Oliver shook his head at Fred, once again. "You will play no part but Pyramus. Now, we shall all meet in the duke's woods, as so no one can steal our ideas."

"At the duke's oak we meet," Fred repeated.

"Just shut up Fred."

The group walked off, all in different directions. They could all be heard talking.

"I wonder: should I have made Fred Pyramus? Probably not."

"I hope I can remember to roar."

"Why wouldn't Oliver let me play Thisby, and the lion- and Thisby's mother, and Pyramus' father, and Thisby's father, AND Pyramus? It just doesn't make any sense."

"I can't believe I was stuck as a girl!"

"Speak for yourself. Percy, here, is stuck as Thisby's mother, and he isn't complaining!"

"I hate you all."

AN: Percy is not supposed to be emo! Just clearing this up. Its just part of his character. Now, Ron and Hermione are definitely NOT starting out in love. Yeah right.

But anyways, review!

If you don't, well, do you remember the oysters with bazookas?

Yeah, I thought you did. Well, lets just say, no review, and something will happen involving the oysters, Malfoy (either one) Snape or Crabbe, and Sirius Black with a notebook (and a sudden urge for matchmaking)! MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!! EVIL!!

Again, been hanging around Sirius too much (better than Voldie-poo though; he messes with your mind, and you end up playing with 'My Little Ponies' with him)

SO, what was the moral of this rant of mine?

Voldemort loves his dollies. AND REVIEW ALREADY!!


	2. Act II

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Shakespeare.

AN: Enjoy! (And review; you know you don't want to be attacked by the oysters and their evil bazookas of doom!)

**A Midsummer Night's Dream- Act II**

Dean was a very mischievous fairy. He worked as a personal assistant to Seamus, the fairy king. Dean was always pranking innocent people. He was known all over the magical world for doing such things as pulling stools out from underneath people sitting down, and such. He always had a stash of needed supplies: pixie dust, crushed wormwood, and most importantly, Amortentia. Amortentia was a very strong love potion. It was probably also the most dangerous substance known to man (coughFairycough). Dean knew quite well the powers of obsessive infatuation. He had used it quite a few times on innocent passerby. In fact, he had just gotten back from giving some Amortentia to a young girl. He stayed long enough to see the results, and she had fallen in love with a young man, who seemed to be her arch nemesis at first. Now she was spilling all her secrets to him, hoping he'd take her. Not very likely.

But, to Dean, it was a pity that Amortentia only worked on mortals. There had been one fairy he was keeping his eye on, Parvati. She was as fair as day to him. She had dark, mocha colored skin, and bright red lips. Dean sighed. It was too bad that she was under service of the fairy queen, Lavender. The fairy king and queen recently had a row, and things weren't very pleasant between the two.

Anyways, here he was, deep in the forest, coming before the king, as to make sure nothing came the king's way. Especially not the queen.

Soon, as he was looking towards the tops of the trees, he bumped into something. More like, someone.

It was that Demelza Robins girl, he recognized her from somewhere. But, where?

"Ah, Demelza, where exactly are you headed?" he asked.

"To prepare the forests for the arrival of the queen. What else?"

"Aren't we all? But, beware; the king is coming this way. Be sure the king cannot see her."

"And why would that be?"

"The queen has a lovely young boy in her possession-"

"You mean, Teddy Lupin?"

"That's the boy! But, never was there a sweeter boy. Seamus would have the boy, train him as knight of the forest. Still, she persists no, and continues to decorate him, with crowns of flowers, and all."

"You, dear old Seamus is jealous of Lavender?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"My mistress! Here she comes!"

"Back! My master is approaching also!"

The two fairies backed behind a tree. Seamus and Lavender could be quite violent when they wanted to.

Two people approached. One was a tall man, with short spiked brown hair. The other was a woman, with honey blond hair, and a slender figure.

The man spoke first, with a deep Irish accent, "Ill met by moonlight, Lavender."

"I have nothing to say to you, Seamus, fairies, away!"

She said this commandingly, but no one dared move.

"But, am I not your husband?"

"I'm not sure. Are you not here to say farewell to your lover, that Fleur Delacour?"

"And are you not here to wish off your Bill Weasley?"

'How dare you? I have not seen him for ages!"

"Why do you cross me? I do but beg a little boy."

With this, Lavender took from another fairy, standing behind her, and young boy. He was small, and looked to be about three years old. Lavender hugged him to her chest.

"Never. Never will I give you Teddy. His mother, Nymphadora Tonks, no less, was a follower of mine. She loved me dearly, and I came to respect that. When she died, the least I could do was take care of her boy. So, for her sake, I will not leave him to the likes of _you_."

"Fine. How long here will you stay?"

"Until after the duke's wedding day. Would you come with us, and dance in our revels?"

"Give me the boy, and I will go with you."

"Not for your fairy kingdom."

With this, Lavender stalked off, still holding the boy, and her fairies followed. Dean watched longingly as Parvati fluttered off into the mist.

When she was out of hearing distance, Seamus yelled, "I will make her pay for this!"

Dean nodded. Seamus stared at a nearby tree for a while, before his face lit up.

"Dean, I know you have Amortentia. May I use some?"

Dean looked in his pouch, and groaned; he was fresh out of Amortentia, he must of used it up on the girl.

"I'm sorry sir, but not with me right now."

"Then go to your storages, and find me some!"

"I'm on it!"

Dean flew off into the night, and smiled as he saw a girl with bushy brown hair. That was the girl he had used the Amortentia on.

Seamus did not have to wait long, until he heard a noise. He hid behind a tree, peeking out to find the source of the commotion.

A boy with bright red hair stomped in, with a bushy hair girl following him.

The boy looked mad, and called out vehemently, "Where is Ginny? I'll kill Harry!"

Glancing at the girl behind him, he sighed, "What is wrong with you, Hermione?! I love you not, therefore, pursue me not!"

As he made to run away, the girl named Hermione latched onto his arm, and said, "You draw me, Ron!"

Ron looked like he was going to hit something, and yelled, while simultaneously trying to break free of Hermione's grip, "Did I ever entice you? Did I ever compliment you? Or rather, do I not constantly tell you, I cannot, or will not, ever love you?!"

He finally broke free, and made another attempt to run away, but Hermione dived to the ground, and threw her arms around his ankle.

"And even for that do I love you the more. I am your spaniel; no matter how you beat me, I shall always love you!"

"Will you ever get it? I am sick when I look upon you!"

"And I am sick when I look not on you!"

"I'll run form you, and hid, leaving you in to the mercy of the wild beasts! And if you follow me, do not believe I shall not do mischief to you in the woods!"

Ron finally wrenched his leg free, and ran from Hermione.

Hermione slowly got to her feet, "I'll follow you, and make a heaven of hell, to die upon the hand I love so well!"

Hermione ran off, after Ron.

Seamus was thinking to himself.

"If I was to encourage, let's say, this Ron fellow to fall in love with Hermione, I wonder what would happen."

Dean came bounding in. "Seamus, sir! I have the Amortentia!"

"Ah, good. Now, listen, and listen well."

Dean nodded, and leaned in closer, in order to hear.

"I will take the Amortentia to Lavender, as she is asleep. I will feed it to her, and when she awakens, when something wile is near, as I will make sure, she will fall in love with that creature."

Dean grinned; this would be fun. Seamus also decided to act on his gut.

"Now, you, take some of this. A sweet lady is in love with a scornful youth. Feed him some. You shall know him by the English clothes he has on."

Dean took some of the offered potion, and left, Seamus heading the opposite way.

Back some mile or so, was Lavender, her fairies at her side. Lavender yawned, and stretched out on a bed of flowers.

"Come, fairies. Sing me a lullaby."

The fairies stepped up around her, and sung.

_You spotted snakes with double tongue,_

_Thorny hedgehogs be not seen_

_Newts and blindworms do no wrong_

_Come not near our fairy queen_

_Philomel with melody_

_Sing in our sweet lullaby_

_Lulla, lulla, lullaby, lulla, lulla, lullaby_

_Never harm_

_Nor spell, nor charm_

_Come our lovely lady nigh;_

_So goodnight with lullaby_

The fairies backed away, and left for their own beds, as the fairy queen slept.

Seamus snuck in a few minutes later. He saw the fairy queen, and knelt over her.

He opened her mouth slightly, and poured down the Amortentia.

To her he whispered, "When you wake, you shall see your love. Wake when some vile thing is near."

Seamus snuck out, quietly.

A few minutes later, Harry and Ginny walked in. Ginny yawned, and Harry rushed over.

"Dear Ginny, if you are tired, we must rest."

Ginny smiled at Harry, and made her way to sit under a willow tree a few feet away.

"Harry, here I sleep. Find yourself a bed."

Harry grinned, and sat next to Ginny, on the ground.

Ginny looked a bit uncomfortable with this. "Harry, for my sake, please, lie off a bit further."

Harry shrugged, and moved a yard over. Ginny sighed, and shooed him away with her hand. Harry rolled his eyes, and stood up, walking over about ten feet.

The two soon fell asleep.

Dean then wandered in, and spotted Harry. "This must be the man that Seamus was talking about."

He knelt down, and poured the Amortentia down Harry's throat. Soon sfter, he went back to find Seamus.

An hour later, Ron came running through, Hermione still chasing him.

Ron shouted over his shoulder as he ran, "I charge you, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Hermione stopped, to catch her breath. As she did, she saw Harry. She rushed over.

"Harry! Please don't be dead!" To make sure, she shook him. Harry sat upright, and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione! Where is Ron? He seems more than fit to perish on my sword!"

"Harry! Don't say that! What does I matter, that he doesn't want you with Ginny? So, as long as you love each other, everything will be fine!"

"No! It is not Ginny I love! It is you! Who wouldn't change a raven for a dove? How dare Ron insult you?!"

Harry stepped up to Hermione, and wrapped his arm around her. Hermione winced. She had never seen Harry as anything more than a brother. But something clicked in her mind. Harry would never love her, could never love her. He had to be up to something.

She threw his arm off her. "When did you decide I was worthy of this mockery? When at your hands did I deserve this scorn? O, that a lady of one man refused should be of another abused!"

Hermione glared at him, and stomped off.

Harry glared at Ginny, as if this was all her fault, and ran after Hermione.

Ginny woke up, and looked around for Harry.

"Harry? Harry! Where are you? Harry1 I will find you!"

She ran off, desperately.

Parvati fluttered on, next.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," she muttered. "What am I ever going to do with him?"

She sighed and flew off.

"Of course, he is pretty hot."

AN: Phew, that's over. A lot of the blocking (actions and stuff) came from a version of the play I was in. I was Helena (a.k.a. Hermione, in this story), and I had to do all these things. In the third act, there's this part where Demetrius (a.k.a. Ron) comes within an inch of kissing me. It sorta stunk, cause the guys who played Lysander (a.k.a. Harry) and Demetrius _**SMELLED. **_Especially Demetrius. Anyways, the moral of this is, _ALWAYS_ review (at least for my stories, where if you don't review, creepy little oysters come after you, with their evil bazookas of doom). Right… so review!


	3. Act III

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing at all!

AN: Enjoy, senoritas! (Sorry if you're a senior, but I severely doubt that many guys participate in fanfiction).

**A Midsummer Night's Dream- Act III**

Lee Jordan was walking into the woods beside his hometown of Canterbury, in Kent. He was going to practice a play. He wasn't very happy that he was made to play a woman, but at least he had a lead, right?

He got there, to find the others gathering. Or, in Percy's case, being dragged along.

"I am the brother of the duke! Let me go! LET ME GO!!"

Okay, yeah, that was Percy for you.

Oliver stepped up, and asked, "Are we all here?"

There were nods confirming his question. "Alright now, this clearing shall be our stage, and the oak shall be where the audience shall sit."

There were nods of understandment, now.

"Oliver?"

"What is it, Weasley?"

Fred winced; he hadn't had his last name used on him since school.

"Well, there are some things in this play that must be changed. First, Pyramus must draw a sword and kill himself, which the ladies will not like. What should be done about that?"

George nodded in agreement.

Percy spoke up, for once, "I think we should leave the killing out, in fact we should leave the whole play out!"

"No, no, we cannot do that, Percy."

The group stood in silence, for a minute or two, pondering what to do.

"I know!" shouted Fred. "We write a prologue! And the prologue will say we mean no harm with our swords, and I, Pyramus, am not really Pyramus, but a shop keeper."

"I think the duke and his wife should know that, he's your brother, for god's sake!" Percy muttered under his breath.

Oliver nodded, "We shall write the prologue."

George spoke up next, "Will the ladies be afraid of the lion?"

Percy muttered, again, "More like they should be afraid of your ugliness."

Fred beamed, and slapped Percy hard on the back. "You've _finally_ made a joke, Percy! I'm proud!"

Fred soon realized this was a bad mistake. Percy slumped to the ground, out cold.

"Oops. My bad."

And they went on, ignoring Percy.

"We'll just write the lion a prologue."

Unbeknownst to them, Percy had jut awoken, but, seeing as eh did not want to join in, he stayed on the ground. "Let's just fill the play with prologues, shall we?" Percy said into the ground.

"Well, now that's all done, let's practice the play, shall we?"

The others nodded.

Percy jumped up. "STOP WITH THE BLOODY EFFING NODDING!! IT'S DRIVING ME INSAEN!! I WILL KILL YOU; KILL YOU ALL!! MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!! EVIL!! EVIL!!"

Fred and George jumped up and hugged him, shouting, "YAY!! PERCY!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!"

Percy shoved them off, and started running around like a maniac, cackling madly.

Neville looked worried, "Should we go after him?"

Fred looked at Neville like he was insane, and George snorted. "It's alright. He'll settle down. He does this every day."

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Percy screamed, pulling out a shining knife.

Fred shook his head, "I knew he shouldn't have been talking to that Cho Chang girl."

"I know. Did you hear about how her aunt used to threaten the marauders with a knife?"

"Yeah, and cause of that, James Potter was stuck on a date with her."

"I heard that Cho wants to start an I Love Harry store."

"Nice."

"Righto, let's practice the play now, shall we?"

As the others sat beneath the oak, Fred stood up, and recited his line, "Thisby, I shall always love you! But, hark! A voice, sty here, and I shall come to you."

Fred walked behind a patch of woods. Unseen, Dean entered, sniggering at the play. "What a wretched play, to be performed at the fairy queen's bed!"

Lee groaned, and said, "Must I speak now?"

Oliver nodded.

"Fine." Lee then continued in a high and squeaky voice, "Most radian Pyramus! I will meet thee at the tomb!"

They stood there, for a while, until Oliver bellowed, "Fred! That is your cue!"

Fred walked in, with a donkey's head instead of his own.

Everyone stopped to stare, even Percy, who had the sense to yell, "OH. MY. DOG!! RUN!! MY BROTHER LOOKS EXACTLY THE SAME!!"

They all started running about, bumping into trees and such. Dean came out behind the tree and sniggered, as they fled.

Fred looked absolutely puzzled, as he did not know he had an ass' head, and said, "Why do they run? This is to make an ass of me, I bet!"

Just then, Lavender woke. The first thing she saw was Fred.

"What angel awakens me from my flowery bed?" she asked lightly..

Fred looked around, astonished.

Lavender spoke again. "I am enamored of you. I think, it is love, at first sight."

Fred chuckled. "No, methinks. Love and reason keep little company together nowadays."

Lavender smiled, "Though are as wise as though are beautiful."

Dean couldn't hold it back any longer. He erupted into full out giggling.

Lavender didn't notice, though. "Come, I shall have fairies serve on you."

Fred just followed along, wondering what was going on.

"Angelina! Alicia! Parvati! Katie! Come, come!"

The called fairies came out. Katie with pale blond hair, and blue eyes, Parvati with mocha skin and soft pink lips, Alicia with brown hair, pale skin, and Angelina, with dark, dark, skin, and black hair.

Dean's heart skipped a beat, seeing Parvati, and Fred gasped, at the sight of Angelina.

Lavender didn't notice, and continued, "You shall serve this man, do whatever he says. You understand?"

Angelina spoke first, "Hail, mortal.'

"Hail!"

"Hail!"

"Hail!"

Fred looked at Angelina, and said, "Well, not that this isn't jolly good fun and all, but I really must be going! To snog Angelina senseless, that is! She's goddamn HOT!!"

Angelina smiled, but covered it with her hand. Fred could still she her deep blush, though.

Lavender wasn't so pleased, though. "NO! With me you shall stay! Fairies! Bring him along! Tie him up, if you must."

Back in another part of the forest, was Seamus.

To Dean, who had just entered, he asked, "Has Lavender awoken yet?"

Dean just grinned.

"What happened?"

Dean flung himself onto the ground, and said, "Well, it happened like this. Lavender woke up, and-"

Dean burst out laughing, and pounding his fist on the ground.

"And?"

Dean shouted it out, and returned to laughing, "And straight away loved- an ass!"

Seamus cackled. "This is better than I could advise!"

Soon Ginny stormed in, Ron following her.

"I swear," she started, angrily, "Someday, you will know what it's like to be in love!"

Ron blushed, and muttered something incomprehensible.

"Where's Harry?" she demanded.

Ron returned back to normal, and shouted, "If I did, he'd be dead by now!"

"And why's that?"

"You two were out here in the woods, alone! Think of what you could have done! You'd ruin your reputation! You'd be a-a-a…"

"A what, a what, exactly?"

"A scarlet woman!"

"Oh no, oh no you didn't!"

Ginny stormed off, leaving Ron alone, and tired.

"I think, I think I shall go to sleep."

Seamus rounded on Dean. "You fool! You ruined some true love!"

"But, but. You said he was wearing English attire, and the man was! And, you think that you'd like this mischief!"

"I do. But, there are times when I have to draw the line."

"Still, you got to admit, you like watching it."

"I do. Now, go get the fair Hermione! I shall give this man the Amortentia. Go!"

They both did their parts, and Dean soon came back in.

"Here is Hermione, with that other man following her. Let us watch! Lord! What fools these mortals be!"

Hermione stomped in, Harry chasing after. "Why should I woo in scorn? I do love you, Hermione!"

"And why can you not leave me alone? You vowed your love to Ginny!"

"I had no judgment when I vowed to her!"

"And do you have judgment when vowing to me?"

"Why do you care? It is me who loves you! Not Ron!"

At this, Ron woke, and saw Hermione, he slowly crawled to her, saying, "To, what, my love, should I compare your eye? Crystal is muddy."

Ron stood up, and placed his fingers beneath Hermione's chin, pulling her in to him, "Thy lips, those kissing cherries, tempting grow!"

Ron pulled Hermione into a kiss. Harry looked like he wanted to kill Ron. Hermione looked as though she wanted nothing more, but right as her lips were a millimeter away form Ron's something clicked in her mind.

Hermione slapped Ron's head away.

"Oh no! No you don't! I see you all see it fit to mock me for your simple amusement! If you were real gentlemen, you would not do me this much injury!"

Harry stepped forward, onto his knee, and took Hermione's hand in his. "Hermione, I shall love you until death!"

Ron fell onto his knee, and held her other hand, "No, no, his love is nothing, compared to mine."

Ginny rushed in. "Harry! Oh, Harry!"

Harry looked disgustingly at her, as she pulled him to his feet, and she held him slose to her, holding onto his arm.

"Away, you vile thing!"

Ron smirked, as Hermione stood in awe.

"What ever do you mean, my love?"

"Your love? Urgh! Out you burr! Out, loathed medicine! Hated potion! Out! It is Hermione I love!"

Ginny looked like she was going to rip Hermione to shreds. Slowly, she turned on her heal, to face Hermione.

"You canker-blossom! You juggler! Have you come by night, and stolen my love's heart form him?!"

Hermione retorted angrily, "Have you no maiden shame? No touch of bashfulness? Fie, fie! You counterfeit, you puppet you!"

Ginny looked as though she had been slapped in the face. "Puppet? Puppet? Is that for the fact that you are taller than me? How low am I, you painted maypole! Speak! Am I so low that my nails cannot dig out your eyes?!"

Ginny jumped on Hermione, and Harry and Ron had to use all their strength to hold her back Ron killing Hermione.

Hermione ran away, and Ginny chased her. Harry and Ron ran after, shoving each other the whole way.

Seamus stepped out, and Dean followed. "Idiot," Seamus muttered.

"Sorry!"

"Just go get the antidote!"

Dean hurried off, as Seamus slowly guided in the lovers, one by one, to fall asleep in the clearing.

When they were all asleep, Dean came back in, the antidote in tow.

Seamus took it, and squeezed it down Harry's throat.

"Now, do you think we should leave it on these two?" asked Dean, gesturing towards Ron and Hermione.

"No, I feel they would fall in love anyways."

And the two left.

_On the ground_

_Sleep sound:_

_I'll apply_

_To your eye_

_Gentle lover remedy._

_When thou wakest,_

_Thou takest_

_True delight_

_In the sight_

_Of thy former lady's eye:_

_And the country proverb known,_

_That every man should take his own,_

_In your waking shall be shown:_

_Jack shall have Jill;_

_Nought shall go ill;_

_The man shall have his mare again,_

_And all shall be well._

AN: Sorry if it's rushed, it's a really long Act. Like it, that last part was Puck's (Dean) monologue, and I love it! My version of the play turned it into a song. Review (remember the oysters!)!


	4. Act IV

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

AN: You know you want to review! You know you want to!

**A Midsummer Night's Dream- Act IV**

Angelina flew behind her mistress, Lavender, into the clearing.

Angelina almost laughed, her mistress is blind.

She could not see that there were four mortals laying on the ground in that very same clearing.

She could also not see that Seamus was clearly following them.

Angelina did not dare tell Lavender. Lavender would be angry that Angelina interrupted her snogging session.

But, Angelina already knew why Lavender was blind. She was blinded by love.

Or more like, infatuation.

Angelina and the other fairies had guarded the queen's bed, but Angelina told them to let Seamus, with the Amortentia, through. Angelina had seen Fred in the village. She saw all his pranking, and immediately fell head over heels for him. She wanted to try out pranking.

But, it was too bad that when he entered the forest, Lavender was first to claim him.

So, she was currently waiting for orders from Lavender, having to watch her with the man that Angelina loved.

Lavender stroked Fred's furry nose. "Come, sit down upon this bed, as I kiss your large ears."

Angelina wanted to puke.

Fred spoke, "Where's Angelina?"

Angelina felt her heart elate at him saying her name. "Here," she said lightly.

"Do scratch my head."

Angelina's heart fell. Well, at least she would be near Fred. She went over to him, and scratched, the way she knew he liked, not Lavender's wimpy way.

Angelina scratched, and felt Fred moan inwardly in pleasure.

"Where is Parvati?"

"Here."

"Do go fetch me a red hipped bumblebee, on top of a thistle. And bring me the honey bag."

Parvati groaned, and Lavender glared at her. Parvati then hurried off.

"Where is Katie?"

"Here. What's your will?"

"Nothing but for you to help Angelina scratch. I think I must go to the barber's, for I am getting quite hairy around the face."

Angelina suppressed a giggle.

Lavender swooned over him, and said, "I shall have a venturous fairy seek in a squirrel's hoard, some nuts for you."

"I rather have a handful of dried peas. I have an exposition of sleep coming upon me."

Lavender cooed over him. "Here, sleep in my arms, fairies, away!"

Angelina left, with Katie and Alicia, to stand behind a oak and watch.

"Poor Parvati," Katie said. "Doing all that work for nothing."

Alicia looked at Angelina. "Angelina? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah… Don't you think that Fred's hot?"

Alicia gaped at her. Katie finally giggled at her, and said, "Oooooh! Someone's in love!"

"Well, you better hope Lavender doesn't find out," Alicia said darkly. "Because if she does, uhh… I shudder to think what would happen."

Katie smiled. "Don't be such a worrywart!"

Dean walked in, then, and joined Seamus.

"Ah, Dean. Just in time. I feel it's time to wake up her up from this mockery. Take the fool away."

Dean nodded. He charmed off the donkey's head, and led Fred away.

Angelina intercepted him. "I'll take it from here. I daresay you should find Parvati."

Dean smiled, and went off.

Angelina led Fred away, quietly.

Katie looked to Alicia. "Do you think we should follow her?"

Alicia smirked and said, "Yes, we don't want Angelina getting into any trouble. Besides, where Fred is from, there are probably cute boys."

Katie smiled and exclaimed, "Finally!"

Seamus had just succeeded in waking up Lavender.

Lavender sat up, slowly, smiled at Seamus, and cried, "My dear Seamus1 What a dream! I thought I was in love with an- an- an_ ass_!"

Seamus just grinned, and helped her up. "Shall we go?"

Lavender smiled, and said, "As we go, tell me how it came this night, that I slept on this ground with mortals."

Seamus smirked, and led her away.

After a while Bill, Fleur, Michael, and Luna came in. They had been hunting. Fleur was the first to notice the four on the ground.

"Bill, Bill! Are not these your siblings, Ron and Ginny?"

Bill turned his head to look at the ground so fast, that it looked like he'd soon have neck cramp.

"Yes, they are! Luna, wake them!"

Luna stepped forward, and cleared her throat, seeing that did not work; she clapped her hands.

The four rose up to their hands, groggily, and looked around, freezing when they saw Bill.

Bill smiled. "It is past Valentines. Don't you consider it a bit late for these love birds to couple up?"

Harry looked stricken, "Pardon, my lord."

"What is it?"

"Ginny and I fled Kent. It was our intention to be gone form Kent, so we could easily wed."

Michael looked outraged. "But, I but! My lord! My lord! The law! I beg it upon their heads!"

Ron stood up, "Bill, Hermione told me of their flight. I followed them, and Hermione followed me."

At this Bill, Fleur, and Luna smiled.

"I came to reprimand Ginny, an stop her. But she told me, that I would understand when I fell in love. And I did, with Hermione. So, no longer do I want to keep her engagement to Michael."

Michael looked sour.

Bill kept smiling though. "Well, I can actually call off the engagement. I have always been able to."

Ginny cried out, "Then why didn't you, earlier?!"

"I wanted Ron to fall in love."

"Ah."

"Well, now we can have that triple wedding!"

Bill, Fleur, and Luna rode off.

Michael turned to the lovers. "I'll get you for this. Mark my words!"

Harry spoke up. "But, why? You love Cho, right?"

Ron laughed. "Yeah, and now Harry's out of the way, and you can marry Cho."

Hermione smirked. "And now you two can start an 'I Love Harry' shop together!"

Ginny giggled, and the four went off.

Back in Kent, in the town square, under the oak, the players were meeting again.

Oliver was very annoyed. "Have any of you seen Fred?"

George shook his head sadly, and said, "Nope. And I'm his twin!"

Lee looked hopeful anything to get him out of his part, 'If he doesn't come, we can't do the play, right?"

"I suppose we must," said Oliver.

Just then, and man with bright ginger hair, and four girls around him walked to the oak.

George fumed. Fred _always_ got the ladies.

Oliver was gleeful. Fred was _finally_ here!

Lee looked down. Fred was back.

Neville was too busy, staring dreamily off, at Luna Lovegood.

Percy was grumping, _again._ Well, it was better than insane mode.

Fred reached them, and said, "Sorry I'm late. Now meet Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Demelza."

The guys said hi.

"Now, Angelina's my new girlfriend. George, I thought you might want to meet Alicia."

Alicia walked over to him, and said, "Hi. I think you're cute."

They immediately started snogging.

"Right. Now, Lee, this is Demelza. I think you are both perfect for each other."

Demelza walked over, and they both started complaining about their lived.

"What did I say? Perfect couple. Now, Oliver, to lighten you up, meet Katie."

Katie pranced over, and Oliver blushed, Katie started joking around, and they both started to laugh.

Fred smiled at Angelina, and then looked back at the others, who were all busy.

"HEY! WE NEED TO PRACTICE!"

AN: Cheesy, innit? Well, review, or face the consequences (coughOYSTERScough)!


	5. Act V

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter.

AN: The last chapter!

**A Midsummer Night's Dream- Act V**

Luna was annoyed.

She was an assistant to the duke, and the duke had put her in charge of entertainment.

So, she had spent the past week sending all of her time looking for good entertainment. And having to watch it all.

But, now she was with the duke, after his wedding. Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny were now married too, and lord, who knows what they're up to now.

Luna was jealous of them, though. She had been waiting for Neville to purpose for what seemed like ages now.

Fleur spoke, "Bill, have you heard what these lovers speak of? It is quite strange."

Bill chuckled. "Mad men and lovers are not much different."

"How?"

"Mad men imagine these strange beings on earth. Lovers see their love's face as the most beautiful thing to exist!"

Fleur smiled. "Ah, but here they come, the lovers."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked in, hand in hand with their respective love.

"Ah! Here you are. It is time for entertainment. Luna, would you hand me the list of entertainments?"

Luna handed him a piece of parchment that she had written the entertainment choices on.

Bill scanned down the list and said, "A tedious brief scene of young Pyramus and his love, Thisby; very tragical humor. Merry and tragical? Tedious and brief? That is one oxymoron!"

Luna stepped in. "The play is about five minutes long, which is as brief as I've known a play. But, by five minutes, it is too long, making it tedious. There is not one good word, one good actor. Tragical, for Pyramus does kill himself, and merry, for when I saw it rehearsed, it made my eyes water, with tears of laughter!"

Bill sighed. "I shall see it. I suppose it is because my brothers are in it."

Fleur cooed at him. "'E is alwazs such a good bruzer!" and tapped him on the nose.

Ginny and Hermione laughed.

Luna sighed, and walked off to tell them that their play was to show.

When she go to them, she saw Neville. "Neville! What are you doing here?"

Neville mumbled about being in the play.

"But, I didn't see you!"

George smirked. "That might be because you fell asleep during his part."

"Oops. Well, you're on."

Luna walked off, a smile on her face. If Neville was in it, she knew it'd be good.

The married couples were sat, in the first row, with the rest of the wedding party behind them.

Oliver walked out on stage. He gulped in a big breath, and began to speak, "If we offend, we do not mean it. We are simple actors, portraying a show for you."

Oliver ran off, and Ron smirked at him.

Soon, Fred, Lee, George, Percy, and Neville came back on, Pushing Oliver back.

Fleur groaned. "He's back?"

"Well, just in case you wondered, this man is Pyramus," Oliver thrust his hand towards Fred. "This lady is Thisby," he pointed at Lee. "This man in lime and rough-cast presents Wall," he held a hand out at George. "This man with the lamp is the moonshine," Percy got a finger shoved at him. Percy bit it. "Ow…and this is lion." Oliver's hand fell on Neville.

Everyone left, except for George. George was wearing a giant sheet over him, painted to look like a wall. He stepped forward, and held his arms out. "I present the wall. And such a wall has a cranny, hole, or chink. This chink was that which the lovers, Pyramus and Thisby, did oftentimes whisper through."

Fred entered, and looked to the ceiling, dramatically bellowing, "O black night! O grim night! O night that happens when day is not! I fear my Thisby's promise is forgotten! And, oh, thou sweet wall, sweet, sweet wall, which stands between Thisby's father's ground and mine! Let me see the through which I may see my Thisby!"

George lifted up his hand, to put through the whole cut, so his fingers could make the chink. But, he couldn't find it. That took a few seconds. Finally, Fred got an idea, and grasped George's head, and looked through his ear. But, Fred looked away in distaste. He took his knuckle and scraped out a HUGE hunk of earwax from George's ear, wiping it off on his trousers. He then looked through George's ear.

"Thanks, dear wall," Fred said. "Wait, but what do I see? No Thisby! No bliss!"

Fred punched George's stomach. Or, attempted to. He hit a _bit lower _than that.

George sunk to the ground, clutching his hit body part, and moaning in pain.

Bill laughed. "The wall being sensible, should hit back."

Fred shook his head. "Bill, no! You see, 'no bliss' is THISBY'S CUE!"

Lee scurried out, holding up his long skirts. "Oh! Oh wall, often has thou heard my moans, for parting me with Pyramus!" Lee spoke with distaste. "My cherry lips have often kissed your stones, with lime and hair knit up in thee!"

Lee patted George's head, rumpling up some of the hair. It was quite funny, seeing as the wall was now one foot high.

Fred perked up. "I spy a voice! And to the chink! I hear my Thisby's face!"

Lee said, "Thou art my love, I think."

The wall groaned in pain, as the two people above him were stepping on him. That covered up much of what was being said.

"Meet me at Ninus tomb!"

"Yes! I will!"

The two walked off. George looked up and said, "Now my part is done, and wall shall leave you."

George used his hands to pull himself offstage.

Neville and Percy walked in. Well, Fred had to come and push Percy on.

Neville was in a lion's suit, and Percy was holding a lamp, a branch, and a dog's leash.

Neville came up and stumbled, "You ladies who gentle hearts do fear the smallest mouse on the ground, know, that I am not a lion, but a simple banker, by the name of Neville."

Luna smiled.

Percy was pushed forwards, and said in a bored voice, "This lamp represents the moon. I am the man in the moon, I think."

Fleur sighed. "I'm weary of this moon. If only he would change."

Percy growled, and shouted, "All I have to tell you is, that this lamp is the moon, I am the man in the moon, this thorn-bush my thorn-bush, and this dog, my dog!"

Percy stepped back, grumbling, and Lee pranced on, in a dress and shawl.. "This is old Ninus tomb! Where is my love?"

Lee looked around, as Neville crept up on her, and tapped him on the shoulder. Lee looked around, and Neville roared.

Lee ran off screaming, dropping his shawl along the way. Neville picked up the shawl, rubbed his teeth on it, and left the stage.

Fred wandered on. "Sweet moon, I thank you for your light. But, what is this?" He leaned down to pick up the shawl. "Blood? On Thisby's shawl? Thisby, my love, is DEAD!!"

He pulled out a sword. "Out sword! And wound the breast-" Fred stuck the sword under his right armpit. "Oh, the left breast, where the heart does beat!" He pulled out the sword and stuck it in his left armpit. "I am dead. Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!"

Fred fell to his knees, and on each 'die' he pulled out the sword and stuck it In again.

"Why won't he die?" muttered Ginny.

"This is against the laws of nature," Hermione said, distastefully.

"DIE!" Fred bellowed out, the last syllable ringing on for some time. He re-stabbed himself again, and fell, onto the feet of Hermione.

Hermione screeched, and Ron shoved Fred over.

Lee pranced out. He looked towards Fred and squeaked, "Asleep my love?" He then looked at the giant fake bloodstain across Fred's chest. "What! Dead my dove! I must die for this!"

He reached down, and fished for the sword. He reached it, and stabbed himself, falling off stage, onto Ginny, who squealed. Although, that was out of shock, and she kicked Lee's head, and he jumped up in pain.

Bill said, "Uh… Well-done Fred. Now, off we must go, to bed."

Fred nodded, and went with the others to pick up.

Harry and Ginny left, Ginny giggling as Harry whispered something in her ear. Trust me, you DO NOT want to know.

Ron and Hermione went their way, laughing at the play.

Bill and Fleur followed, debating the effects of moonstone in a Draught of Living Death.

Luna jumped on Neville, as he bent down on one knee, and pulled out a ring box.

The fairies all entered, as they heard that mortals can throw _awesome _parties.

Katie kissed Oliver. Oliver was really happy. That was his first kiss.

Lee looked at Demelza, and they left to get pizza.

Percy had gone to sulking in a corner, until his wife, Penelope, pulled him out, and led him to bed.

Seamus and Lavender were getting drunk, which, influenced them to start dancing pretty weirdly (i.e. the worm, done horribly, and the chicken dance).

George sunk into a dark corner with Alicia. Who knows what they're doing!

Angelina walked up to Fred. "You know, I love actors. They're pretty hot."

Fred looked at her. "You're pretty hot."

"Oh Fred!"

"C'mon, let's go back to my place. It looks like George and Alicia have already taken the dark corner over there."

Parvati walked up to Dean. "You know, with all the love going round, I thought I might tell you I love you."

"I do too. I do too."

Dean took the opportunity then and there to snog Parvati senseless.

Two houses down, Percy was being tucked into bed, by Penelope.

"Good night, Percy!"

"Nighty-night!"

Penelope smiled as she pulled the covers up to his chin, and kissed his forehead.

AN: And back in Washington D.C. Rupert Grint and books4evah were snogging each other senseless!! Hope you liked it! Now REVIEW!! (Never forget the oysters. Cough-and their evil bazookas of doom- cough) Well, do you think I should write a sequel in the next generation (it'd be Twelfth Night)?


End file.
